After School in the Artroom
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: PXT. No flames please! I just couldn't help myself. What happens when I base a story off of my friend's fantasy? You'll find out! r&r k? FINISHED. Sequel's up!
1. Chapter 1

**After School**

Disclaimer: I do not own it! I do not own it! There, get over it!

A/n: This little piece is actually based on one of my friend's little fantasies. It's kinda funny since the person she was thinking of is someone she really hates. She hates him for this stupid reason though. Well you don't need to know my friend's personal life, so I'll get on with the story now. Okay!

Chapter 1: Untitled (This has no title for Chapter 1.Sorry. I'll make one later)

Class had long since been over. The bell had rung at least an hour ago. Most of the lights in the building were completely dark. The janitor had made his rounds and locked all the doors. It was Friday, the day before a long weekend, so no one had stuck around after the bell announced the end of the school day. The crowded hallways had cleared in mere minutes. Teachers had even grabbed their papers yet to be graded and bolted to their cars. Still one teacher sat at his desk, running his fingers through his long, black, spiky hair.

Gohan yawned and straightened his glasses. Peering down at the many papers scattered across his desk, he let out a sigh. Many of the white sheets still needed to be graded and he didn't really want to take them home. He knew if he did, his wife would yell and nag about him bringing his work home, when they were suppose to enjoy a nice weekend alone. After all, Pan was suppose to be spending the weekend at the Brief's with Bra. In fact she was upstairs in the art room right now. Gohan collected his papers and decided to finally leave. Taking his keys, he locked the classroom and headed to the elevator. He waited for the doors to open and rose up to the second floor. Stepping out, he could hear laughter coming from the end of the hall.

Suddenly, a loud scream echoed off the walls. Gohan practically, no actually, flew to the end of the hallway. Instantly he yanked open the door and looked inside. His heart that had been racing seconds ago, slowed to its normal beat. He let out a relieved sigh and entered the room.

Pan immediately regretted screaming so loud. She knew her father was on his way up any minute. If he had heard her, she would be in big trouble. Especially since she was only screaming because she had had green paint splashed in her raven colored locks. It would take days to get the color totally out and her parents wouldn't be too happy.

As soon as Pan closed her mouth, she felt a ki rise. She instantly knew whose ki it was. Pan's heart leapt in her throat and she gulped to get it back down. Then the ki flared back to normal and Pan relaxed a little, but not enough to keep her heart from racing. She slowly turned her head and looked at the doorway, a goofy grin plastered to her face.

Gohan wasn't too happy at what he saw when he entered the art room. Still, it was better then what he expected. Gohan had feared the worse. Yet it was only his teenage daughter with splotches of green tempera paint clinging to her hair. When it came to Pan, his only daughter, he would do anything for her and always protect her. She looked his way and flashed him a goofy grin. He could tell she was trying to say, "Please don't yell at me! It was only an accident," with that grin. Gohan knew it was an accident because Pan would never purposely get paint in her hair, but someone else would.

That someone stood off in the corner, his face bright red and his mouth closed, trying to keep the laughter in. He was having a really hard time keeping a straight face. Then Gohan turned to give him a killing glare.

Trunks immediately straightened and made the smile vanish from his face. Gohan's eyes made shivers run along Trunks' spine. If looks could kill, Trunks would certainly be six feet under by now. He was sure Gohan could hear his heartbeat. It seemed to almost leap out of Trunks' chest. A lump formed in his throat and he had to gulp to get it back down. Trunks reached back and scratched the back of his head. He was trying his best to lighten up the situation, but Gohan's face wasn't relaxing. He continued to give Trunks a cold, hard stare.

Gohan knew he was making the boy uneasy. Deep down he kind of enjoyed it. Guess it was the saijin in him. A Vegeta-like smirk made its way to his face to play on his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his daughter squirm as well.

Pan didn't like the way her father was treating her friend, so she decided to speak up.

"Dad, nice to see you. Are you leaving now?"

Gohan turned to look at Pan and give the embarrassed boy a break. "Yeah. I've still got a lot of papers to grade, but your mother's expecting me," he said.

"Oh, okay. Guess I'll see you later dad," Pan replied. Trunks stared at his feet.

"Now how much of this project do you two have left?" Gohan questioned.

"Not that much, actually. We'll head to Trunks' house as soon as we finish. Right Trunks?" Trunks mumbled an incoherent, "Yes".

"Well lock up the room before you leave and turn off all the lights."

"We will dad. You better get home. I bet mom has something nice coking for you right now. I'll see you Sunday." Pan gave her father a quick hug and ushered him out the door. After he was out the door, Gohan turned and spoke to Pan.

"Pan?"

"Yes dad?"

"Behave." With that he shut the door and left the two teens in the empty school.

An eerie silence filled the room after Gohan made his departure. Pan felt his ki slowly fade as he flew home. She let out a sigh of relief when it was barely a glimmer. She could hear Trunks take a deep breath as if he had been holding it in. Slowly she looked up.

"Well,…um, that was interesting," she mumbled. "Wonder why he didn't say anything about my grass colored hair?" Trunks shrugged his shoulders and turned to get back to his project perched on the table. She felt her dad probably didn't mention the paint now growing hard in her hair, because he had made them uncomfortable enough with his cold stare.

Pan pushed it to the back of her mind and walked over to the sink, paintbrush in hand. Just because she couldn't get the mess out of her hair, didn't mean she had to use a dirty brush. After all she wanted her project to look great. Humming a simple tune, Pan cleaned her paintbrush.

Suddenly, and completely without warning, strong hands circled her tiny waist. A warm breath tickled her ear. Pan could feel a well toned stomach pressing against her smooth back. She dropped the paintbrush, which had so occupied her before, with a clatter.

"You know, green isn't really your color," a smooth, husky voice said into Pan's already tingling ear.

"I guess not. I always thought you looked better in it," Pan commented. "This is your fault, you know."

"Sorry," was all Trunks supplied.

Silence once again consumed the room. Pan could feel her heartbeat roar in her ears, though. It raced faster and faster as Trunks continued to hold her close. Pan simply closed her eyes and enjoyed being held against the man of her dreams.

The silence was broken when Trunks whispered in her ear. "I bet I can make it up to you," he told her in a very suspicious tone.

"H-How?" Pan stammered.

"Like this…" Trunks slowly turned Pan to face him. He quickly glanced into her luscious brown eyes before he swooped in to press his lips against hers.

A look of shock crossed Pan's face, but soon she let herself melt into the moment. At first the kiss was soft, but it quickly became more passionate. Trunks leaned forward to devour Pan's lips as he felt the need to explore her mouth. Together their tongues swam in each other's mouths. They could feel themselves drowning in the kiss.

Pan slowly drew away from Trunks' mouth as she gasped for air. She had hardly noticed that her smooth cheeks were stained a bright hue of red. '_Great, now I'm all Christmas-y,'_ she thought. Her cheeks were warm also. She noticed Trunks had a blush matching hers on his face. She smiled as she stared into his eyes and drowned in the little pools. He started back at her with a great intensity.

"T-That was nice, but I don't think you've quite made it up to me," she teased.

"Oh," he said, "then how about this?"

To be continued…

A/n: How's that for a cliffhanger? Sorry. I stopped because for some reason I've had this uncontrollable urge to laugh all day. It's at completely random things. Like I spelled a word wrong and started cracking up. I had finals today and I started cracking up about that. Then my friend said Thursday and I almost rolled around on the ground. I really wish it would go away because I can't finish my story. Well I'll leave it at that. This was actually suppose to be a one-shot, but the laughter, well it kinda interrupted me. Little red squiggles under misspelled words, haha, so funny, hehe! Haha, hehe, squiggles. Falls out of chair and rolls around laughing on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

After School

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did then let's just say I'd have these little green pieces of paper called money. But since I do not have any "money" I do not own DBZ.

A/n: Yeah! I finally stopped laughing! I can finish my story. I'm so happy! Does a little happy dance. Now school just needs to be over and then everything would be jake! I still have a week and a half left! Aarrgghh! . Well semi's coming up and so is the trip to Six Flags, so I guess I'm happy about that. But what makes me really happy is that I have reviews! Yay! Reviews! Please keep sending them.

Bmrdbgt: Whatever Vegeta says, goes! I better get to work. Tanks! 3

Purple-Punk: I am updating now! I hope you had a good laugh! Tanks! 3

beautiful crimson: I now know why I was laughing so hard and part of it was from lack of sleep! It was because I overdosed on fanfics! Tanks! 3

ladybugg: Kawaii! Thank you soo much! 3

Dannibabe051: I hate evil cliffhangers too, but the laughing was controlling me! Tanks! 3

A/n: Alright, time for chapter 2!

Chapter Two: Untitled, yet again (Sorry!)

Trunks leaned in to nip at a spot on Pan's neck. She let out a moan as he slowly made his way down to her shoulder. Little tingles of pleasure shot through her with each bite Trunks placed upon her creamy flesh. Trunks pulled her closer to his body and felt her warmth rise off her petite form. It mixed with the warmth that emanated from him as well. Slowly he made his way up the curves of her collar bone to reach her cherry colored lips. When he reached his intended target, he once again began to taste his wondrous beauty.

Pan felt the delight coursing through her saijin blood. Usually her saijin blood wanted to fight, but now it wanted something else. It wanted another saijin. Pan could feel strong hands slowly reach down further and further.

Suddenly Trunks grabbed her and pulled her up by her buttocks. Pan wrapped her slender legs around him. Slowly he walked over to one of the tables. The whole time he passionately kissed Pan yearning for more.

Pan was put down gently on a table. She leaned back to lay down. Trunks broke apart from her and tried to catch his breath once again.

He slowly took his shirt off and dropped it on the floor beside him. Then he reached forward to grab the bottom edge of Pan's shirt. He gently eased it up and over her chest. She curved her back to allow the fabric to slip under her as Trunks brought the shirt over her head and off her body. Trunks leaned in and brought his lips to Pan's neck once more.

"You're beautiful, you know." He whispered in her ear. Pan giggled and wrapped her hands around his back.

Trunks started to make his way further and further down her neck. Soon he reached her collarbone. He made his way down further. He left a trail of feathery kisses the whole way. Pan tickled with pleasure.

Trunks traced the outline of Pan's curves with his finger and a Vegeta-like smirk played on his lips. He was itching to get the concealing material off of Pan. He didn't want just the outline.

Pan reached under and grabbed the clasps of her bra. She saw a smile on Trunks' face. It was now or never.

A/n: How was that for a cliffhanger? Sorry it took me so long to update. It's been hectic. It's almost done though. One more chapter. It'll be a short one cause I was gonna put it in this chapter, but I just had to put a cliffhanger instead. See ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**After School**

Disclaimer; Do not own DBZ.

Chapter 3: You know the drill, Untitled

A/n: Last chapter!

That's when the fire alarm turned on and the sprinklers along with it. Pan's white bra was instantly soaked and it now left nothing to the imagination.

"This will be so much better," Trunks said.

"No Trunks, it won't. If it's on that means someone's here. That someone is probably my dad. He's telling me to get home," Pan explained. She instantly leapt up and grabbed her shirt.

"I 'm sorry Trunks." Pan quickly got dressed and headed out. Trunks was close at her heals.

Outside, the two hugged and said their goodbyes. Just as Pan was about to leave, Trunks grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He instantly kissed her passionately. Then he let her go once again.

Pan turned from Trunks and a slight blush reached her warm cheeks.

"We'll continue this later," Trunks whispered seductively and slapped Pan on the butt, before flying away. A shocked Pan was left behind to find her own way home.

END.

A/n: I finished it. Sad cause there was no real juicy stuff? Well get over it! I'll probably make a sequel with juicy stuff. I'd have to be convinced though. Thanks for all the reviews. See ya around1


End file.
